


Thunder

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms, hueh, idek dont ask, idk i like angst, idk?, tom kinda cant talk because i cant grammar, tord is not liking thunderstorms, tord kinda has PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeah this sucksask whatever questions necessaryI kind of think of it as Tord came back, hes reconciled everything yahdda yhaddaaaaa, aaand im thinking that before he left there was an enemy raid, and usually he doesnt go into battle because yanno he's the leader and stuff, but since there was a /raaaid/ and he happened to be theeree so he had to fight, but there was a massive explosion nearby and it caught him off guard and it just scarred him. like, /scarred/ him i mean "scarred" lol not "scared"Aaand idk i mean he can do war and stuff but the grenade was nearby or something and it just really got to him/ his mind.Idk ignore me lol remember to ask questions huehuehe





	

What was that? The thought shot through his mind as Tord awoke quite quickly. He’d sat up cautiously, pulling his blanket tight to his chest. Rain was pounding on the window. His heart raced as he saw lightning just tear through the sky. It was silent for just a moment, before deep thunder cracked through the stormy night. Tord gasped quietly, and only clutched the blanket tighter until his knuckles were white. His heart was racing, and he was shaking, hard… He hated thunder storms. It wasn’t long until another bout of thunder cracked through the clouds.  
“Tom…?” Tord started quietly, his voice shaky as he.  
“Yeah, what?” Tom had answered sleepily. I thought he was asleep, ha-ha… Tord thought before continuing.  
“Tom, I’m scared…” He had finished quietly, jumping as another roll of thunder thudded across the sky.  
“Aww, commie, the one who killed millions, terrified of storms? Ha-ha…” He yawned. Tord couldn’t fight back.  
“Y-yes! I am Tom, I’m r-really scared…!” He said back, his voice had jumped to a sharp, shaky whisper.  
“Tord, gosh dangit!” Tom sighed, sitting up. “Why do you have to be so darn cute when you’re scared, huh?” He added playfully as he stood, bringing his blanket with him.  
Tord scooted over on his bed, letting Tom sit next to him, and wrap the blanket around both. He wanted to thank him for coming over, but the thunder that had just cracked prevented him from speaking, due to the fact that he was now shaking so violently, he could barely get words to form.  
“It’s okay Tord… It’s just some rain and thunder…” Tom said reassuringly, bringing his arm around Tord’s shoulder to semi-hold him close. “Calm down…”  
Tord just continued to shake, his adrenaline was spiked. “I c-can’t…” He managed to whine, trying to hide himself in Tom’s shirt.  
Tom leaned down, laying down with Tord, who had his arms wrapped tightly around him, and brought the covers over the two. He stroked Tord’s hair in a comforting manner under the covers, he still shook. He brought his own arms around Tord, and hugged him tight.  
“It’s okay Tord… Try and go to sleep…” He said quietly, closing his own eyes.  
Tord nodded, and tried to bury himself deeper into Tom’s chest, but to no avail.  
The thunder had gotten farther, and farther away… And Tord had grown drowsier and drowsier, finally calming down enough to fall asleep. Tom had fallen asleep a while ago, but had kept his arms around Tord the entire night.  
Peaceful night...

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this sucks  
> ask whatever questions necessary
> 
> I kind of think of it as Tord came back, hes reconciled everything yahdda yhaddaaaaa, aaand im thinking that before he left there was an enemy raid, and usually he doesnt go into battle because yanno he's the leader and stuff, but since there was a /raaaid/ and he happened to be theeree so he had to fight, but there was a massive explosion nearby and it caught him off guard and it just scarred him. like, /scarred/ him i mean "scarred" lol not "scared"  
> Aaand idk i mean he can do war and stuff but the grenade was nearby or something and it just really got to him/ his mind.
> 
> Idk ignore me lol remember to ask questions huehuehe


End file.
